Large-Scale Projects of the UCPR
This page is basically for me (and you) to keep track of large construction projects going on in the UCPR, whether they are dyson spheres, researching technology, a colonization of a new system, or others, all projects of the UCPR will be listed here and matched with our timeline. This includes technology as well, and current progression to T1. Large-Scale Construction Projects Dyson Sphere on Delta-A-7 The first project conducted outside of our solar system by the UCPR, the dyson sphere on Delta-A-7 is a proposed collaborative project of six houses, all except House Kunar. (thos lazy fucks) hoping for the colonization of a second system for the UCPR. However, this project has currently been decided impossible until a way to reach FTL travel without the use of a quantum gate present is researched, as Delta-A-7 is 8 light-years away. Terraforming Carthoid Carthoid is a mostly barren and desolate planet, with not much food grown without the help of advanced agricultural techniques. The three great houses of Carthoid and House Kunar is currently contributing resources for the terraformation of Carthoid. THIS PROJECT IS A PRIORITY PROJECT. IT IS UNDER SLOW PROGRESS. Gate Network in Mithrandir A proposed network of orbiting space stations, with the primary purpose of servicing civilian and military ships through the free usage of quantum gates are under consideration. Such a large-scale project would require full contribution from all seven houses, but if achieved, would stabilize trade routes and increase the flow of income, while making defense easier. Six houses have promised to contribute, with the exception of House Kunar. (what the fucking fuck are those flying fuckers thinking) THIS PROJECT IS A SECONDARY PROJECT. IT IS POSSIBLE, BUT HAS NOT BEGUN. Large-Scale Scientific Projects FTL Travel without Quantum Gate Usage Currently, FTL travel is impossible without the usage of a quantum gate present in the place travelling to. By conducting research on folding spacetime in order to achieve instantaneous travel, the UCPR would take a massive leap in technology. Research is under progress, with each of the seven houses devoting large amounts of resources. Research is estimated to take three months, or in real-time, November 28th, 2014. THIS RESEARCH IS CONSIDERED THE PRIMARY OBJECTIVE. Antimatter Research, Production and Usage Antimatter is considered an extremely rare resource, and little is known except for the potential of massive energy, possibly for the usage as fuel. Current ways for usage and mass production without fucking everything up is under research, with all seven houses contributing. THIS RESEARCH IS CURRENTLY UNDER HIATUS. ALL RESOURCES ARE FOCUSED ON FTL. Economically Viable Quantum Computers Quantum computers, billions of times faster than normal circuits, are under usage exclusively by military personnel in MCC. These are very expensive, and cannot be mass produced. An economically viable way to mass produce said quantum computers are currently underway, and all seven houses have promised to contribute. THIS RESEARCH IS CURRENTLY UNDER HIATUS. ALL RESOURCES ARE FOCUSED ON FTL. Recycling Pollution A way to harness the energy of harmful gases released by the tons in Acella is under progress. If unlocked, this technology could potentially allow for cleaner planets, reduce mortality rates, and possibly lengthen lifespans. The three houses of Acelyos are currently researching this. THIS RESEARCH IS CURRENTLY UNDER HIATUS. ALL RESOURCES ARE FOCUSED ON FTL.